


Sleeptalk

by nepathuns



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Sleepover, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepathuns/pseuds/nepathuns
Summary: Mammon just wanted to have a movie marathon, but the human fell asleep and it was CUTE! >:(
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Sleeptalk

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we are Soft for Mammon <3

As the credits finished rolling, the silence of the room was broken by a loud sniffle.

“I-it ain’t fair!” Mammon wailed, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve, “Henry and The Lord of Fools were totally best friends! They went on so many adventures! So why does that weirdo Lord of Shadow get to high-five him at the end? It’s no fair! This movie is definitely the worst version of TSL, right human?”

When Mammon turned around, however, he saw her fast asleep. She was curled up on top of the covers of her bed, still fully clothed, clearly having dozed off during the movie. Mammon put his hands on his hips as he screwed his mouth up in disappointment.

“O-oi…! Human, who said you could fall asleep on me, huh?” He had meant to shout it, to wake her up, but instead, each word just became softer than the last. Narrowing his eyes at her, he all but tiptoed up to her bed, and then crouched down so that his face was level with hers.

She looked angelically peaceful; her dark hair falling over her smoothed brow, her long eyelashes fluttering as she dreamed, her lips parted slightly as they half-formed silent words. Mammon found himself staring at her mouth against his better judgement, wondering what she could possibly be dreaming about.

Surely she was dreaming about him, no doubt. He was the Great Mammon after all, why _wouldn’t_ she be thinking about him, even every time she closed her eyes? And anyway, who else could she possibly be close enough to to dream about instead? Levi?

…She was dreaming about Levi, wasn’t she? Dammit, he _knew_ watching TSL would be a bad idea, she always wanted to talk to and theorize with Levi about it afterward, and now she was probably dreaming about doing just that!

“Ma…” the sound came out more like a sigh and it started Mammon out of his thoughts. Intrigued, he leaned in just slightly closer to her, trying to make out her sleep-talk.

“Mammon… chan…” It was barely louder than a whisper, but unmistakable. His name, and she even added “-chan” to it. He could feel his face begin to burn, and the sweet smile spreading unconsciously across her own was only fueling it.

He felt like he should curse, try to admonish this mere human for saying something so… so…

Ah, who was he kidding. She was asleep, and Beel had long since finished off the popcorn and gone to the kitchen for a snack that he never ended up returning from. No one was around to see how stupidly huge Mammon’s smile was right now, or how badly he was blushing. Why bother fighting it?

So instead, he grabbed a nearby chair and set it backward next to her bed, quietly as he could. Then he settled down into it, crossing his arms over the back in front of him, and finally resting his chin on them. He watched as she continued to sleep, her breathing slow and even. She wasn’t moving her lips anymore, he noticed, but her eyes were still twitching beneath her lids, her dream undisturbed.

Mammon suppressed a yawn, shaking his head. No way, he wasn’t gonna let himself fall asleep now. He was gonna sit here until the human woke up and _then_ he would tell her off for all of this falling-asleep-and-looking-all-cute-about-it thing. And then he’d make sure she stayed up for the next 24 hours at least, and he’d even throw a big party to do it, with gambling, and succubi, and… and…

...

A shout startled Mammon awake. He fell out of the chair he had fallen asleep in, pulling it down with him as he crashed loudly to the ground. He untangled himself as quickly as possible, and then jumped to his feet, still half-asleep as his body tried to figure out whether it needed to flee or… well, flee.

Then he realized that nothing was wrong, and the human was stirring sleepily, just beginning to awaken herself.

She had tossed the blankets and pillows around her and off the bed, clearly in some sort of fit as she’d slept. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eye as she looked around at the chaos, before finally settling on Mammon.

“What’reyudoin?” she mumbled, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I-it wasn’t me!” Mammon automatically defended himself, his hands flying up, “Ya had a nightmare or somethin’, I think!”

“Any new cards…?” She murmured, then shook her head, trying to clear it of the last of her grogginess. The TV caught her eye, still on as the DVD menu music softly looped.

“Oh, did I miss the end of the movie?” She yawned, “Darn… Levi told me it was one of his favorite versions of the ending scene…”

“Nah, you didn’t really miss much. Ya seen one version of TSL, you’ve seen ‘em all, right?” Mammon crossed his arms and huffed, and his heart jumped when he heard her giggle.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch it in the first place,” She reminded him, pulling herself to the edge of the bed before standing up. She crossed the room to turn off the TV, then turned back to take in the mess she had made of her bed in her sleep. With a sigh, she shook her head and brushed past Mammon to begin tidying up the area.

Mammon mumbled some kind of retort, but he couldn’t put his heart into it. She was right after all, he had practically begged Levi to borrow the DVD, and even then had to corner the human into watching it with him that night, since Levi wasn’t about to let him have it for more than 24 hours.

“Sorry if I woke you up though, when I did all of this,” She continued, not looking at him as she rearranged her pillows and turned down her sheets, “I get nightmares sometimes… And then this kind of thing usually ends up happening. I apparently talk a lot in my sleep too… Ironically enough, I’ve been doing better since coming here, but I guess it’s bound to still happen now and then.”

“Hah! Of course ya didn’t wake me! I’m The Great Mammon, I’m not weak enough to need sleep like you, human!” He lied triumphantly, his hands planting themselves on his hips, “I was just waitin’ for ya to wake up so I could make sure ya didn’t make the same mistake again!”

“Mm hmm,” she said, standing up again as she reached out to smooth down a lock of hair, mussed from resting his head on his arm, “I can see that. Well, thank you for the consideration.”

“…Y-you’re welcome,” Mammon mumbled, his face beginning to burn again at her touch. Her mention of talking in her sleep reminded him of the cute nickname she had unconsciously called him by, and the image of her sweetly sleeping face now flashed across his memory. If he was being honest with himself, he’d have done anything to hear her call him “Mammon-chan” again right now, but he wasn’t going to dare tell her about it. It would be a lot less embarrassing for the both of them.

“Anyway,” She pulled her hand away from Mammon’s hair, then reached for her D. D. D. With a quick tap, she turned it on and then gasped when she noticed how late – or, rather, early – it had become.

“What’s…?” Mammon leaned over to see the time himself, then cursed loudly, pulling out his own D. D. D., “Aw, this is bad! If anyone sees me leavin’ your room at this time of the mornin’…”

He glared at the clock, as if willing it to turn backward to a more reasonable hour. But then the human laughed, and when Mammon looked up, her face was only inches away from his, her hands planting themselves firmly on his shoulders.

His immediate instinct was to close the last bit of distance, to grab her waist, to pull her against him, to hold her tightly while his mouth found hers, burying her in his all of his pent-up desire. Lucifer was already going kill him for the assumption once he found out how late he had stayed with her anyway, what was there really to lose?

“No one is gonna see you if you can keep your big mouth shut for long enough to get back to your own room,” she teased him, taking the chance to tug lightly at the collar of his jacket, fixing it to look less wrinkled and slept-in, “And if anyone does, just tell them the truth. I’ll back you up, you know that.”

Letting her hands settle back on his shoulders one last time, she gave him a hearty pat. Her smile was bright and jolly, and it checked him.

Of course it wasn’t about Lucifer, or his assumptions. It was about her, and it would always be about her. That’s why they spent long evenings watching TSL like this, that’s why she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep around him, and call him cute nicknames in her sleep and…

“All right, get going foul demon,” Her joking words snapped him out of his thoughts, and she used her grip on him to whirl him around, giving him a light shove toward the door, “I’m gonna take this chance to shower and you don’t get to stick around for that.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Mammon laughed, only half-joking if he was to be honest, but another shove at his back ushered him out of her room and into the mercifully empty hallway.

The door clicked behind him, and Mammon turned to look at it for just a moment, before giving a soft half-sigh, half-laugh. Then he headed back down the hallway to his own room. He could use a cold shower himself, admittedly.


End file.
